dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Legendary Super Saiyan
‎ Legendary Super Saiyan (Dendetsu no Sūpā Saiyajin) is an unique transformation rather than a title. In Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, the audience is introduced to Broly, who is (as the title suggests) the Legendary Super Saiyan, a warrior that tales tell is truly the strongest fighting being in history. Broly's final transformation puts him in a class of his own. The result is a Super Saiyan with a seemingly endless supply of ki. Beyond his initial Super Saiyan transformation, Broly's final form is very similar to an Ultra Super Saiyan, but without the same physical flaws of massive chi consumption and speed loss. This form has many advantages when compared to the other Super Saiyan forms, as it requires no chi consumption, gives the user phenomenal strength and speed, and constantly raises the user's power as long as they remain in the Legendary Super Saiyan form. In this form Broly's size, muscle mass and power therein are far beyond that of any regular Super Saiyan (the ground quakes beneath his feet as he walks). His aura becomes electric green in color, and is so forceful that it can displace solid matter. During the initial transformation, there were bio-electrical discharges comparable to lightning bolts due to the sudden massive increase in energy flow and steady increase of power, which will overwhelm the user if it is allowed to continue, but these dissipated when Broly's power stabilized by releasing a large wave of energy to burn up the excess in order to prevent his energy from overflowing. Additionally, his irises and pupils seemingly disappear (metaphorically this is called "blind rage"). His transformation magnifies the power of all of his attacks, without drawbacks. In fact, Broly was so powerful, that he was able to take down two Full-Power Super Saiyans, two Ascended Super Saiyans, and a Super Namek. He also battles Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Broly: Second Coming and completely dominates though to Gohan's credit his blows managed to cause him a small level of injury, enough for him to be able to escape Broly's grip. It is also stated in the OVA, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans that a Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed the Saiyans' original home planet. Appearance As already stated, Broly's appearance in this form is, at first glance, not much unlike that of a Super Saiyan 3rd Grade. There are a few notable physical differences, however. For example, Broly's muscle mass is a bit larger than that of a Super Saiyan 3rd Grade. Still, this form has been shown to confuse fans into thinking that Broly is a Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, instead of a Legendary Super Saiyan, which is his true form. The similarities between the two forms seemingly end there, though. When in this form, Broly's eyes also turn completely white, his pupils and irises becoming invisible, making him look much more maniacal than he already does. They stay this way as long as Broly remains in this form. Broly's hair in this form glows green in color; it would later be a natural, golden-yellow when the effects of the control device on his head wore off. Power and abilities This form is one that is unique to Broly, as he is the Legendary Super Saiyan. It is basically a form that has very little in the ways of disadvantages and allows Broly to overwhelm all but the most powerful opponents. While in this form, Broly's power level not only shoots straight through the roof (based on Broly's power in the movies compared to his opponents, many believe this transformation puts his power level in the ballpark of that of a Super Saiyan 3), but it also slowly but surely increases as long as he stays in this form. In fact, Broly is seen letting off large bursts of energy from his body at times. This is likely because his power was getting to a point where this form couldn't handle it without his body getting destroyed completely. As brought up earlier, Broly also gains a colossal amount of muscle mass, which literally turns Broly into a physical manifestation of his own power. Despite his great size, Broly experiences no decrease in speed (which is an obvious contrast between this form and Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, a previously mentioned similar-looking form of Super Saiyan); rather the opposite occurs and Broly's speed increases. On top of all this, since Broly's power slowly increases as long as he stays in this form, he experiences little in the way of fatigue after energy attacks, physical attacks, running and flying, and even being in this stage of power. Since the power level in this form is so high, Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. For example, in his first appearance, Broly fought 2 Full Power Super Saiyans, 2 Super Saiyan 2nd Grades, and a Super Namek all at the same time and was in control of the entire fight, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Even a Kamehameha from Goku at point blank range didn't do anything to Broly. It was only after everyone donated their powers to Goku that Goku was able to surpass Broly in power and put him out of commission temporarily. In his second appearance, Broly goes head to head with Gohan, who is a Super Saiyan 2. While Gohan is able to damage Broly much more so than anybody from the first appearance was, Gohan still finds himself to be overwhelmed greatly, and Broly is only taken care of with some help from Goku, Goten, and Trunks. It is likely that Broly's ability to gain a lot of power after recovering from a life-threatening injury (like all Saiyans do) made him much stronger in his second appearance than he was in his first (as he was nearly killed by Goku in the first appearance). Broly's attacks are also unique. In terms of physical attacks, he prefers to use wrestling moves to overpower his opponents rather than using lots of fast and powerful punches and kicks like most other fighters in the series use. He often uses clotheslines, crushing moves, grabs, and other such moves. His energy attacks are also one of a kind. They are all a light green shade in color, and there are three main types of attacks that he uses. One type is a small, single ball of energy, which he controls much like somebody would control a toy remote helicopter or airplane. He uses this to make it a lot more difficult for his opponents to get away from his attacks. Another type is a large number of these blasts all thrown at one general target at the same time. Broly uses this attack to blow up cities, as well as to aim at enemies that he wouldn't be able to hit very well with the single ball of energy. His third, and most dangerous, energy attack, is one that starts off as a small ball of energy, but upon hitting its target, it turns into a very massive ball of energy with great destructive power. Broly has used this attack to destroy planets as well as to counter attacks. Known users * Broly Trivia * Every time Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form he causes the sky and the environment to change color twice often ending in a gray/dark blue look. * In Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's hair momentarily turned a lime-green color just before he turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan. * It is believed by many fans that this form puts Broly's strength somewhere around a Super Saiyan 3s based on how easily he was able to overtake his opponents in all of his appearances. Broly vs. Goku Debate and Broly]] There are still many arguments as to who really is the Super Saiyan of legend (not the suggested form). Its obvious that Broly is the so called, "Legendary" Super Saiyan because of his odd yet amazing power, but on the other hand, Goku reaches almost all of the known levels of the Super Saiyan form (besides the Legendary Super Saiyan, for obvious reasons). Throughout the series there have been many different stories about the true legend, some very different from others. Of course, Broly and his transformation was made exclusively for his movie, and thus should not be considered canon. However, we'll never truly know who is the Super Saiyan of legend. Category:Saiyans